The present disclosure relates to structured query language (SQL), and, more specifically, to presenting a selected portion of a result set generated by a SQL query.
SQL queries can contain clauses configured to present a portion of a result set such as an OFFSET clause and a FETCH clause. An OFFSET clause can cause a SQL query to present a portion of a result set starting with an initial instance specified by a number of instances after a first instance of the result set. For example, an OFFSET clause can be configured to present a 100th instance of a result set as the initial result in a portion of the result set output to an interface.
A FETCH clause can cause a SQL query to present a selected number of instances of the result set. For example, a FETCH clause can be configured to present 100 instances of a result set to an interface. An OFFSET clause can be used in combination with a FETCH clause to present a selected portion of the result set. For example, an OFFSET clause configured to present a portion of the result set beginning at the 100th instance of the result set in combination with a FETCH clause configured to present 100 instances of the result set will present instances 100-200 of the result set on an interface.